Fate's Design
by Just Friends For Now
Summary: Fated for different people, a single choice triggers a domino effect to cascade through the lives of two very different people. Can fate place them back on the path they had been destined for before its too late or will they carve out their own destiny beyond fate's reach?
1. Chapter 1

_"Some say that fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." - Merida_

This is the wedding of the century, a wedding that she was dying to get into, if only that old lady hadn't forced her to divvy up the damn invitation. That was her last chance to make it into the wedding to beat all weddings, a wedding that she'd kill to get into.

With a huff of frustration, Elizabeth tosses the dirty wash rag into the bin, growing frustrated with not being able to figure out a way to get into the wedding. Other than the old lady's invitation, the only other choice would be that guy Lucky, which wasn't even plausible because he found her need to go completely hilarious.

"Damn it!" she exclaims, storming out of the diner. "I have to see that wedding."

Securing her coat around her, Elizabeth makes her way towards the church where the wedding was being held, hoping against hope that she'll be granted a miracle and be allowed entrance to the wedding. Quite frankly, how many times will you get to see an alleged mob boss marry a model in this lifetime? She just had to get in. Somehow.

* * *

Standing by the entrance, greeting people as they enter, sort of, Jason felt as uncomfortable as a fish out of water. If not for all he owed Sonny and the friendship that has come to mean so much to him, he would be anywhere but there. There aren't many people he'd wear a penguin suit for and Sonny was lucky that he was one of the few.

"How you holding up?" Sonny asks him, a glimmer of humor in his eyes, making Jason believe the older man was enjoying this just a little too much.

"I'm fine." he states plainly, nodding at Luke as he passes through the threshold. "This thing gonna start any time soon?"

"Relax, Brenda's almost ready." Sonny says simply, clasping his friend's shoulder with one reassuring hand. "Hang in there."

"Right." Jason sighs, glancing at his friend. "Sure."

Though the Cuban tried to hide it, Jason could see his shoulders vibrating from laughter, making him want to smack the back of his friend's head. Utilizing whatever restraint he possessed, Jason turns his focus back to the front door, greeting people as they walk through the threshold, as best as he can, anyway. This wedding just couldn't be over fast enough for his taste.

* * *

Finally getting to the church, she stands in the back of the crowd, completely at awe of the sight before her. If she didn't know who was getting married, she'd honestly believe it was the president of the united states or something of equal caliber.

One question flooded her mind as she stared at the group of people slowly making their way into the church, how the hell was she supposed to get in now. Each of the men guarding that church had to be carrying at least three pieces, if not more, giving her almost zero chance of making it past them. Sneaking it was definitely out of the question now.

Sticking by a group of people, she follows the flow of traffic towards the door, hoping that she just might be small enough to slip past the big meat heads at the door. The closer she got, the higher her hopes became, despite every logical thought that told her this was never going to happen.

* * *

It was nearing that time, almost all the guests were already inside, presenting him with the chance to slip into the church and take his place. That was, of course, until the bride to be and her maid of honor come storming through the entrance area arguing, making him realize that something was about to change and he didn't like that.

It took a lot to plan this the right way, any change to the plans would just open them up for some kind of problem, a problem bigger than Brenda's maid of honor having a family emergency that couldn't be helped. From the look on the model's face, this wasn't going to end pretty.

"I'm sorry, I really am. You know there's nothing I'd rather do than stay here and see this wedding through." Lucy pleads with her friend to understand. "If I could, I'd blow this off and stay, but I can't."

"I know that, but that still leaves me without a maid of honor." Brenda points out, seriously unable to take one more change to her wedding. "Who am I supposed to get with such short notice?"

"I don't know!" Lucy sighs exasperatedly, glancing around before her eyes land on woman just shy of the doorway. "Her! She can stand up for you, right, kid?"

"You want me to ask a stranger to stand up for me?" Brenda looks at her like she's lost her mind.

"She's not a stranger, not really. She's a Webber." Lucy counters with a slight smile, shrugging her shoulder. "Come on, it could work."

"Fine, fine." Brenda relents, unable to think of another option at this point.

"Hey, you, um...Elizabeth!" Lucy bellows at the young woman, causing her to look back in confusion. "Come here."

"Me?" Elizabeth looks around her before looking at Lucy.

"You're Elizabeth, right?" Lucy counters plainly, pulling her into the church as she waves off the men. "Today's your lucky day. How would you like to stand up for the extremely beautiful bride to be?"

"I...uh...seriously?" Elizabeth glances between the two women, clearly confused by what was happening.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stand up for me." Brenda chimes in, granting the younger woman a soft smile. "You'll be really helping me out of a bind."

"Um, sure, I can do that." Elizabeth tries her best to hide her excitement, almost tempted to thank the big man upstairs.

Standing by, simply watching the exchange, Jason couldn't help, but wonder who the girl was. He's never seen her before, which brought up one burning question. What was she doing there if she wasn't invited? Making a mental note to keep an eye on her, he returns to his best man duties, hoping that the greeting of guests will be over soon.

* * *

Following Brenda to the bridal quarters, she felt like she was dreaming or something because there was no way that that just happened. Maybe it had to do with this town or something, but Elizabeth wasn't about to start looking for the teeth on this gift horse.

"You know, I was a lot like you at your age." Brenda voices, catching her by surprise, a soft smile playing at her lips. "Always trying to get into the parties I wasn't invited to. Especially the ones hosted by the popular kids."

"Lucky thinks I'm crazy for wanting to be here so badly." Elizabeth mutters before shaking her head. "I just find you so fascinating...I mean, you're Brenda Barrett...you're just amazing."

"Thanks." Brenda chuckles softly. "Anyway, if I had to have a stranger stand up for me, I'm glad its at least someone with a kindred spirit."

She wasn't really sure what to say to that, so she doesn't say anything at all, simply following her into the bridal quarters to get ready. Once they got through the door, Brenda instructs the ladies there to quickly make Elizabeth over, makeup and hair, the whole works.

"Turn around, let me get a good look at you." Brenda instructs her once she's in Lucy's maid of honor's dress. "Its a little longer than I had intended, but you make it look beautiful regardless."

Beautiful. No one's ever used that word in connection to her before. Coming from a supermodel no less, suffice to say that Elizabeth couldn't help the goofy smile that graced her lips. This wasn't her, she knows that, getting all giddy over a celebrity, but she couldn't help it. This life, the way Brenda lives it, is definitely something that Elizabeth couldn't help but want.

* * *

With all the guests seated and waiting for the wedding to start, Jason makes his way down the isle to take his place by his best friend. For all the things that he has done for Sonny, this had to be the most uncomfortable and most stressful thing he has ever had to do.

"Everything okay?" Sonny asks once he's standing by him.

"Sort of." Jason shakes his head when his friend looks at him with concern. "The Maid of Honor has been changed."

"What do you mean by changed?" Sonny looks at him confusedly. "Who's the maid of honor?"

Just as Jason was about to answer him, the music starts playing and the doors open up at the back of the church. A single nod exchanged between the two men, they take their places for the start of the wedding, the young woman slowly making her way into the church behind the flower girl.

As the young girl makes her way up the isle to the alter to take her place as the maid of honor, Jason caught Luke's son eyeing her and was unsure why that bothered him on some level. Shaking his head, he turns his head back to the doors as the bridal march begins, signalling Brenda's entrance into the church.

* * *

From the moment she walked through the doors and into the church, her attention had been truly captivated by the man standing beside the groom. Though she had to admit that the groom looked pretty good for an older guy, the best man definitely took the cake as far as having the hot factor was concerned.

The most captivating part of him had to be his eyes. They were in a shade of blue that she had never seen before, making her artistic side itch with the need to get it down onto paper. She hardly gives her art much credit, but there were times when the urge was too strong to ignore, much like right now.

Shaking her head, she tears away her gaze to search the room for Lucky, partly to see him and partly to rub it in his face that she was able to get into the wedding without his help. Meeting his eyes, she could see the surprise clear as day shine through his eyes, but she could also see that he was impressed. Making her efforts worth it.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Lucky asks her after the ceremony concludes.

"What can I say?" she shrugs, a smirk plastered across her lips. "I'm very determined when I want to be."

"I'm starting to see that." he agrees, chuckling before shaking his head. "Was it what you wanted it to be?"

"Definitely." she admits, glancing around. "Sorry you didn't just take me in the first place?"

"Not really." Lucky replies with a tilt of his head.

"Sorry to break this up, but I need you." Brenda chimes in, slipping her arm into the hook of Elizabeth's arm. "My husband would like to meet you, come on."

"Duty calls." Elizabeth arches her eyebrow at him. "See you later, Lucky."

Walking off with the bride, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the idea of meeting the infamous Sonny Corinthos. She didn't have to be in Port Charles for that long to know who he was, her grandmother had pretty much drilled her into remembering who he was. Of course, she had specifically ordered her to steer clear from him, which only made her want to meet him that much more.

"I know his reputation precedes him, but he's really a great guy." Brenda assures her as they walk through the crowd to her husband. "If you're the kind of person I think you are, you two will get along just fine, trust me."

"Right." Elizabeth mutters, smiling slightly when Brenda looks at her. "I'm sure he's okay."

"Just relax, he's not as big and bad as people make him out to be." Brenda gives as one last encouragement before they get to her husband. "Sonny, this is Elizabeth Webber, she's Audrey Hardy's granddaughter."

"Hi." Sonny says in greeting, looking her over before smiling slightly. "Its nice to meet the person my wife credits for saving our wedding."

"All I did was walk up the isle and stand beside her." Elizabeth shakes her head, suddenly feeling a little put on the spot by his comment. "I wouldn't say that I saved your wedding."

"I would." Brenda chimes in, smiling brightly at her. "We're heading over to the reception and I'd like it if you'd come. If you need a ride, my husband can arrange one for you."

"Well, if you insist..." Elizabeth smiles slightly, looking between the happy couple.

"That's my girl." Brenda decides that she was definitely going to like her stand in maid of honor. "Now to get you a ride..."

"How do you feel about motorcycles?" Sonny asks her, arching his eyebrow at her curiously.

"Why? You gonna buy me one?" Elizabeth sarcastic side flows out before she could sensor it.

"No." he chuckles softly. "My best friend can take you to the reception if you don't mind riding on a motorcycle."

"Oh, well, then, sure." Elizabeth mentally kicks herself before shaking her head. "I don't have a problem with motorcycles."

"Its settled then." Brenda says cheerfully, hating that she would soon be leaving Port Charles behind her, but glad that she has made a new friend before her imminent departure. "Jason'll take you to the reception and we'll see you there."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Some say that fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." - Merida_

Wiping his hands on the wash rag, Jason takes a couple steps back after having searched the limo from top to bottom, inside and out, and everything in between. After what happened the last time they failed to check and double check Sonny's limo, he refuses to let anything slip by this time.

He doesn't care if the limo has been searched a million times, until Sonny's actually in the limo with his wife and on the way to their reception, that limo will be checked and checked again. No one's getting blown up on his watch, not as long as he lives and breathes.

"The limo's set." Jason tells Sonny when his friend walks out of the church with his wife. "If you're ready to go, the reception's good to go."

"Good, good." Sonny shakes his head, knowing that there was no need to question it when it comes to Jason. "Before we take off, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Yeah?" Jason looks at him skeptically. "And who would that be?"

"Elizabeth?" Sonny calls to the young woman standing by the doorway talking to Lucky, gesturing for her to walk over to them. "Elizabeth, this is my best friend that I was telling you about, Jason."

"Hi." Elizabeth says with a slight smirk, sizing him up as he does the same to her. "And thanks in advance."

"Thanks for what?" he finds himself questioning her before turning his gaze to the newly weds. "Thanks for what, Sonny?"

"Elizabeth needed a ride to the reception and we told her you'd take her." Brenda chimes in before Sonny could respond, linking her arms with her husband before pulling open the limo door. "Thanks, you're the best, we'll see you there!"

The smart woman that she is, Brenda pulls her husband into the limo before ordering the driver to take off, not leaving Jason much room to pummel either of them for putting him in the position that he's currently in with the young woman. Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, he turns back to Elizabeth, meeting her eyes with a look of pure intent.

He couldn't understand why it was, but something about her just puts him on edge. It was as if she had just appeared out of nowhere and no she has somehow found herself in the thick of his inner circle. From a stranger to riding on his bike, he didn't know how it happened, but he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Not that I'm complaining, but are we just gonna stand here staring at each other all night or are we gonna get going?" Elizabeth voices, looking at him with a smirk as her arms slowly fold across her chest. "Because if we are just gonna stand here and stare at each other, I'm all for that, too."

Cursing his boss and friend once more, Jason hands her his helmet before straddling the bike, waiting long enough for her to get on the back before starting it up and taking off. As her arms encircle his waist, he forces himself not to think of Robin and the way it felt to have her on the back of his bike with him.

He had sworn to himself a long time ago that she'd be the only person he ever took riding on his bike, but thanks to Sonny that was a moot point now. With Elizabeth's arms now around him where Robin's used to be, his reality becomes real to him, she's gone and he's left to move on without her.

"Not so fast." Jason stops her from walking towards the reception, taking her by the arm and holding her back. "I don't know what your game is, if you even have one, but I'm only going to warn you once. Don't become a problem for them or you'll become a problem for me. Understand?"

"Really, Jason." she laughs softly, that same smirk on her lips. "How much trouble could someone like me really cause for a guy like Sonny Corinthos? Lighten up, will ya? It is a party after all."

Watching her walk off to the reception after she removes his grip from her elbow, Jason can't help but run one hand down his face in frustration. It wasn't even a question. That girl's trouble. The only question is how much trouble and how much damage will lay in her wake? With everything going on in his life at the moment, the last thing he needed was another Carly Roberts in his life.

It had taken a lot to get that blonde out of his life and he wasn't about to welcome another whirlwind into it. Given that even without Carly's presence, he still lost Robin, but that was also a moot point now. The only thing that matters at this moment is making sure that this latest woman to enter his friend's life doesn't make things more complicated than they already are.

* * *

Glancing back at him as she makes her way into the reception, she couldn't help but the idea hilarious that he felt the need to threaten her. Sure, she's been known to wreck havoc a time or two, but what could a girl like her do that would really cause problems for a guy like Sonny Corinthos?

The guy's an "alleged" mob boss for crying out loud. He could make her disappear if he wanted to without leaving a single trace that she ever even existed. The idea that she could actually be a problem for a guy like Sonny was down right hilarious. Every part of her wanted to laugh in Jason's face, but she opted for a more subtle laugh instead. Wouldn't want to piss off a mob enforcer, now does she?

"There you are!" Brenda greets her at the door, linking arms with her before guiding her towards the bridal party table. "You'll be sitting next to me and Jason'll be sitting by Sonny, okay?"

"Um, sure." she glances down the length of the table, making a mental note to elope if she ever gets married. "Sounds good."

Moments after they head over to the table to get a plate of food, Jason comes walking into the reception, gaining Elizabeth's undivided attention until he gets to the bridal table. There was just something about him that pushed her mischievous side into overdrive.

"Elizabeth?" a familiar voice pulls her out of her inner thoughts to figure out why she knew that voice. "Hi!"

"Emily, hey." Elizabeth grants the younger girl a smile, noticing that Lucky was with her. "Lucky."

"Elizabeth." Lucky smiles slightly. "How're your maid of honor duties going?"

"Just great." Elizabeth says with conviction. "So...Emily. How have you been?"

"I've been good, actually." Emily admits, smiling softly. "After you stood up for me, I haven't had any problems in school, so, thanks."

"No problem." Elizabeth shrugs, turning away from the table. "Like I said, any decent person would have done the same thing."

"I don't know about that, but okay." Emily relents, glancing over her shoulder before looking at Elizabeth again. "Anyway, I need to go talk to my brother before we head out. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you, too." Elizabeth admits, looking at Lucky curiously. "See you later, Lucky."

"Sure." Lucky says after a moment before following Emily to her brother.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Elizabeth watches as Emily walks through the crowd, completely amazed when she ends up at the bridal table. She had to admit that she did not see that coming, that Emily's brother would be none other that Jason himself. With a brother like that, she's surprised that anyone would mess with that girl.

Taking her seat by Brenda, she makes a mental note to make the effort to actually talk to that girl, obviously there was more to her than met the eye. Between being best friends with Lucky Spencer and having a mob enforcer as a brother, the two of them just might have more to talk about than she thought.

* * *

From the moment he walked into the reception, he could practically see Elizabeth and Lucky circling each other. From the look of the young Spencer, it was obvious that the kid was trying to act like he didn't care, but it was more than obvious that he wanted her. Strange how people can be.

It wasn't long before his sister left, taking the young Spencer with her, leaving Elizabeth with no one to try to impress. Once the kid was out the door, it was like another side of her emerged, a side that loved to party and dance like no one's business.

Before long, Elizabeth has Brenda and Sonny on the dance floor, bringing out a side of them that not even he knew existed. For most of the dance, he felt the need to shield his eyes, seeing his friend dancing the way he is was not a sight that he wanted to see in this lifetime. The guy just wasn't made for club dancing music.

It would be another hour before Sonny and Brenda head out, but not before his friend orders him to take Elizabeth home and make sure she gets there safely. Apparently between eating and dancing, his friend has grown a soft spot for the young woman, even going as far as telling him to keep an eye on the girl from here on out.

"Come on." he states, handing her the helmet once they get to his bike. "I'm taking you home."

"Sorry. I don't go home with guys until the third date, at least." Elizabeth folds her arms across her chest, a vibrant smirk on her face. "The second date, if you got luck on your side."

"Keep dreaming." he says plainly, straddling the bike swiftly. "I'm taking you to your house."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Waiting long enough for her to straddle his bike, Jason starts it up and takes off through the night, cursing his best friend profusely as he does. He knows that change isn't a bad thing, but this change was slowly becoming one. Somehow, unbeknownst to him, she has found a way to push his buttons and that wasn't sitting well with him. She shouldn't know him well enough to do that.

* * *

The ride home, much like the ride to the reception, sends Elizabeth's heart into a beating frenzy, her adventurous side enjoying every minute of it. A part of her wanted to scream out into the wind, but she didn't want to scare the life out of the driver and cause them to get into an accident, so she stifles it for the moment.

"Goodnight, Jason." she voices after she dismounts his bike, handing him the helmet back. "I know you must have hated every second of it, but I really loved riding your bike. So...uh, thanks for letting me."

"Sure." he replies simply. "Goodnight."

"Maybe you can give me a ride again sometime?" she questions carefully, arching her eyebrow daringly. "Maybe even let me drive?"

"Don't push your luck." he counters, securing the helmet behind him. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight."

Turning away from him, she makes her way up the pathway to the house, watching as he speeds off once she's on the porch. Shaking her head at the thought that enters her mind, she makes her way into the house as quietly as possible, letting out a breath of relief when she gets into her room without any problems.

After a long, hot bubble bath, Elizabeth dresses in her pajamas before tossing her hair into a ponytail. As rare as it may be, she crisscrosses her legs beneath her as she pulls out her sketch pad from the bedside table, the image of Jason's eyes frozen in her mind. The urge to get it on paper still as strong as it had been in that moment.

Music blasting in her headphones, the light from the lamp by the bed lighting up her sketch pad, Elizabeth allows herself to drown in her art for the first time in a long time, sketching out the pair of blue eyes that would undoubtedly haunt her thoughts for a long time coming. A part of her finding that she just might not mind that all too much.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Some say that fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." - Merida_

Cursing the old bat, Elizabeth swears that the wretched woman was punishing her for trying to swipe her invitation to the wedding. It wasn't like it worked! That Ruby lady just needs to get over herself and pull that stick out of her butt. If anything, Elizabeth just might have to hook her up with someone so she can get laid. Maybe then she won't be such a grumpy old lady.

"Elizabeth, this place is not about to clean itself!" Ruby snaps, successfullpulling her out of her inner thoughts. "Get back to work."

Gripping tight to the rag in her hand she curses the woman further before continuing the trivial task of cleaning the dump her boss thinks is a diner. She's seen small town diners before and this place had to be at the bottom of the list. Probably the last place anyone should ever eat.

"Regret trying to steal her invitation yet?" Lucky voices from across the table she's currently wiping down.

"Not at all." she says with conviction, placing one hand on her hip as she rises to meet his gaze. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you regret not taking me yet?"

"Not at all." he mocks her words before plopping down on a stool at the counter. "I already had a date."

"Who? Emily?" Elizabeth scoffs as she gets back to work. "Yeah, right. And Jason was my date."

"Don't sound so surprised." Lucky says simply. "I've known Em for a long time."

"Yeah, so I've heard." she counters, dropping the rag before walking right up to him, face to face. "I also heard that she and Sarah have a similar interest in your prince of a brother. More in the biblical sense, if you catch my drift."

"Shut up." he states, rising to his feet, clearly upset by the mere mention of his half-brother. "He's nothing but a pigheaded dick who feels entitled to the world."

"Touchy, much?" she smirks, patting his face twice before walking away to get back to work. "And here I thought that me and Sarah had issues."

Watching him walk out with a huff, she couldn't help but laugh, knowing that she probably set herself back a good amount where he's concerned. She just couldn't help it, though, he was way too easy of a mark to pass up sometimes.

Hearing Ruby mouthing off to her from the kitchen about getting back to work, Elizabeth simply rolls her eyes before getting back to her pathetic task of cleaning the diner. Swearing that as soon as she finds a decent job, she's totally blowing out of there.

* * *

Settling everything that needed to be settled, Jason plops down into the desk chair, running one hand down his face in frustration. This wasn't what he had singed up for, taking over the business for Sonny, but there was no turning back now. What's done is done and he just has to find a way to adapt to it.

His gaze pulled towards the last envelope of pictures that Brenda had asked him to mail out, he lets out a deep sigh, knowing that he'll have to make this particular delivery in person. Something he wasn't looking forward to, but a promise is a promise and it had to be done.

"Yeah, boss?" Francis, one of the senior guards, answers over the line.

"How're things going?"

"Nothing unusual." Francis assures. "I can see why the girl gets to you, though."

"She doesn't get to me." Jason states, rising to his feet to grab his jacket and gun. "She still at work?"

"Yeah." Francis confirms, sensing the frustration in his friend's voice and finding it truly amusing. "For another two hours or so."

"I'm on my way." Jason states, securing his gun before walking out of the penthouse. "And wipe that smirk off your face. Nothing about this is amusing."

"Maybe not to you." Francis says quickly as Jason hangs up on him, causing the guard to laugh.

Straddling his bike, Jason takes off through the town, heading for the diner. Of all the things for Sonny to order of him, he couldn't believe that protecting Elizabeth, someone Sonny had just met, has become a top priority for his friend. Brenda was a freaking super model. She couldn't honestly be that strapped for friends that she needed Elizabeth's company.

Shaking his head as thoughts of Robin comes to mind, reminding him that Brenda had a best friend, but had to deal without her because of him. After Robin left for Paris, Brenda hasn't really been as cheerful as she usually is, something he felt bad for on some level, but that didn't mean she had to pay him back by forcing the girl on him. He's not a freaking babysitter.

* * *

Setting down the dish for yet another customer, she gives the usual line before walking back to the counter. Every part of her wants to just throw in the towel and quit, but she knows that she'd never be able to live it down. Her sister would undoubtedly spout a lot of crap about how she needs to learn to stick to things. To stop being such a quitter.

Her grandmother would portray the ever so righteous attitude that she dawns, putting the backhanded compliments to good use. She was pretty good at it, but her grandmother has turned the technique into an art form. Somehow, always keeping her ladylike attitude while she does.

Another reason, of course, that she couldn't quit is because she wouldn't have a real excuse to be hanging around the diner. She hates the place more than anything and the only other reason she'd be there, other than having a job there, is because of Lucky. Talk about looking desperate much. There was just no way for her to quit just yet.

Just as she was setting the coffee pot back onto the holder, the doorbell rang, eliciting a deep sighing groan to escape her lips. Just another customer to serve, what could make her day any better, but another mouth to feed and pretend to listen to while they complain about their lives. Big whoop! Everyone's got issues.

Forcing her eyes to look away from the counter and towards the door, her frown quickly turns into a slight smirk, her blue eyes meeting with the pair of deep blue eyes that has haunted her thoughts since the night before. Looking him over before focusing on his face as he moves closer.

"You just couldn't stay away, huh?" she arches her eyebrow daringly. "Miss me?"

"You know you're not funny, right?" he counters, tossing the envelope onto the counter, causing it to slide across to her. "Brenda wanted me to hand deliver those to you."

"Uh-huh, sure." she shakes her head, taking the envelope into her hands out of pure curiosity. "You don't need an excuse to see me, Jason."

"Still not funny."

"Oh my gosh." she whispers, stunned by the photographs within the envelope. "I, um...thank you."

"You okay?" he questions as a look flashes through her eyes, the first raw emotion he had seen from her. "You look like you're going to cry."

"As if." she scoffs, shoving the pictures back into the envelope. "Me, cry? Yeah, right."

"Whatever you say."

"Thanks for the pictures." she says simply, snatching up the rag from the counter. "If there's nothing I can get for you, I have to get back to work."

Walking away from him after shoving the envelope into her apron, Elizabeth does the one thing she hates to do, she starts to clean up after the customers. She barely noticed as Jason made his way back out of the diner without another word.

* * *

Confused beyond belief, Jason couldn't understand what had set her off. A part of him felt justified that he was able to affect her the way she had affected him by pushing buttons no one should know how to push. Not strangers anyway.

Watching her for a moment as she got back to work, he couldn't help but feel a little regretful that he had ruined her mood. Taking a deep breath, he turns on his heels and walks out of the diner, leaving her in peace. He did what he went there to do. He delivered the photos. There was no reason for him to stay at the diner any longer.

"Still don't think she gets to you?" Francis questions as he steps out of the shadows.

"Shut up." Jason states, running one hand down his face. "Call me if anything comes up."

"Sure." Francis shrugs, looking at him curiously. "You gonna be okay?"

Walking away from him without another word, Jason straddles his bike and heads off down the road for a lengthy ride. He has so much going on right now, between dealing with his personal life and the business, that he just didn't have enough time in his day to deal with her issues, as well.

So why, on god's green earth, does he feel so inclined to go back and apologize? Shaking his head, casting away thoughts of Elizabeth, he steps harder on the gas, speeding down the roads faster and faster. He needs to get her out of his head. He needs to get her out now.

* * *

Ending her shift, she tosses apron into the box, her envelope in hand as she leaves the diner. Whenever her shift is over, it didn't take long before she'd burst through the doors and back out into the world. Fresh air being high on her must haves after a shift.

"What do you want?" she finds herself voicing as Jason comes into view, shoving the envelope into her back pocket as he stands in front of her.

"Nothing." he counters, unable to believe that he really turned his bike around to check on her, how pathetic he must be. "Just thought you might want to go for a ride."

"Are you serious?" she looks at him in disbelief, like he has lost his mind or something. "What makes you think I'd want that?"

"So, you don't want a ride?"

"No, I don't." she says with conviction, turning away to head home, but unable to move any further when he takes hold of her hand. "Let me go."

"Drop the act." he states seriously, tugging on her hand to make her face him. "You're not fooling anyone."

"Excuse me?"

"You want a ride and I'm offering one." he says seriously. "Take it."

"I thought you didn't want to take me riding again."

"You think too much." he says simply, releasing his hold on her hand. "The bike's this way if you want to go for a ride. Its up to you."

Glancing in the opposite direction as Jason heads to his bike, Elizabeth lets out a deep sigh, who was she trying to kid? There was just no way she was passing up on a bike ride with him. Shaking her head she sprints over to his bike, snatching up the helmet before straddling the bike behind him. As he starts it up and takes off down the road, a smirk tugs at her lips, that familiar rush of adrenaline flooding through her. She can definitely get used to this, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Some say that fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." - Merida_

Its been a few weeks since he last saw her, but from Francis's daily check-ins, he hasn't felt too bad about it. Yes, he had promised Sonny to keep an eye on her, but he also needed to establish his position in the business.

Just because everyone in his business has accepted that he's the boss, it didn't mean that everyone else in his world will accept it just as easily. If he didn't solidify his position as the boss, there was just no way of knowing how bad things could have gotten.

Admittedly, most people in the business know just how lethal he can be, but there were still those that were stupid enough to challenge him. The last person that challenged his standing got the worst of it, needing to send the message loud and clear that he wasn't one to be messed with. So far the message has stuck, but he still has to keep an eye on things for now.

"Morgan." he states, answering the penthouse main phone.

"How're things?" his best friend's voice responds over the line.

"Things are fine." Jason assures. "Running smoother than either of us thought it would."

"Good, good." Sonny concedes, truly thankful that it wasn't as bad as either of them thought, which was pretty bad. "And Elizabeth? How is she?"

"She's fine."

"I'm gonna need more than that." Sonny pushes further. "Brenda's not going to just accept that like I'm willing to."

"What else do you want me to say, Sonny?" Jason counters, running one hand down his face in frustration. "She's alive and she's fine."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Francis is with her at all times."

"That's not what I asked." Sonny points out. "When was the last time you saw her with your own eyes?"

"A few weeks ago." he admits, rolling his eyes at his friend's outward sigh. "I haven't had a reason to personally check on her."

"Well, now you do." Sonny counters, holding up a hand to his wife, signalling her that he was almost done. "A package will be arriving in about another hour or so."

"Sonny, I don't have time..."

"Make the time." Sonny sighs, running one hand down his face. "Look, I know that you've got a lot to handle, but I need you to do this for me, okay?"

"Why's this girl so important?" Jason questions, still unable to understand why his friend cares so much. "You don't even really know her."

"Its hard to explain." Sonny replies simply. "Just deliver the package to her, okay?"

"Give me one good reason."

"Its her birthday."

"Fine." he states, finding that as a decent excuse if there was one. "I'll drop it off and check on her."

"Thank you." Sonny says with gratitude, smiling slightly as he gives his wife the thumbs up. "I'll call in another month or so to check in."

"Sure."

Ending the call, Jason leans back in the desk chair, unable to believe that he had to push everything in his day aside just to drop off a package to Elizabeth. Knowing that there was no going back on his word now, he places a call to his right hand, Johnny, letting him know that he'll have to handle things at the warehouse until he can get there.

Since taking over the business, Johnny has been the best asset in helping him solidify his position as boss. Francis would have been just as helpful, he knows, but his job is guarding Elizabeth and there was no way he was taking him off that any time soon. Not as long as Sonny demands the very best for the girl.

* * *

Monday. The one day in the whole week that she just absolutely loathes. It had to be the most mocking day out of all seven days. A constant reminder that the weekend was over and she had five whole days to go before she could see the weekend again.

What makes this Monday even worse is that its her birthday. The one day a year that everyone should be treated like a king or queen. Living another year is a big deal, especially in this world, but not for her. Birthdays just aren't her thing. Being the black sheep in the family, having a birthday that she likes was just impossible. So, she chooses not to celebrate it.

"Gram, I'm going out!" she shouts, making her way to the door. "Don't wait up for me."

Walking out of the house, completely ignoring her grandmother's demand that she be home by curfew, Elizabeth makes her way to the park. People her age didn't go there, giving her less of a chance to be spotted by anyone she knows, especially Lucky. Lord help her if she mocks him again.

She's supposed to be trying to get him to ask her out, but lately its been one mocking comment after another. She just couldn't help herself. Every time he brought up her sister and how much he wishes she'd stop falling for his brother's tricks, the comments would just flow out.

Wrapping her jacket around her tightly, she plops down on one of the park benches, the fresh air calming her like only nature can. If she had to spend her birthday doing anything, this wasn't a bad way to do it. Sitting alone in the park, no one to keep up appearances with, no one's expectations to live down to.

"Hey, where did you come from?" she questions softly, picking up a small kitten that has found its way to her feet. "Its too cold for you to be out here on your own."

The small feline snuggles into her embrace, probably trying to get warm, successfully tugging at her heartstrings. Smiling slightly, Elizabeth carefully shrugs out of her jacket, wrapping the kitten in its cozy warmth. Hoping that it'll be enough to keep it warm for now.

"Gram's gonna kill me for doing this." she whispers, cradling the kitten in her arms. "But she has been telling me to be more charitable, right? So, in a way, me taking you in would be me following her advice, wouldn't it?"

Meow.

"You like that, too, huh?" she laughs softly, rising off the bench slowly. "You and I are gonna get along just fine, kitty."

Keeping the kitten close, Elizabeth heads for the local diner, needing to get some food into the little feline's stomach. Some warm milk should do that trick. She's pretty sure that's what cats like. At least, that's what she has heard. She's new to this whole animal thing. Seeing as her parents never allowed them to have pets, she's gonna have to go off of trial and error.

Unbeknownst to her, she had successfully gained the respect of her rather large shadow. Francis has been having a hard time getting a real read on her, but his earlier assumptions have just been proven right. There was definitely more to this girl than she lets others see. An innocent side that she seems to be guarding with her life. He doesn't blame her, though, people can be brutal.

* * *

Calling Francis to find out where they are now, Jason straddles his bike, securing the package in his jacket pocket, before heading off to the diner to drop it off like promised. Hopefully it won't take that long and he can still get back to the warehouse to oversee the shipments that are coming in.

Before long, he finds himself carrying the package in the direction of the diner, checking in with Francis when he spots him. Making sure that things were still fine, not like he believed that would ever change, Jason starts to walk over to where he's told Elizabeth is situated.

For a moment, he's frozen to the spot, watching as she takes care of a small kitten that looked like it hadn't eaten in days. It wasn't what she was doing that had him stopping in his tracks, it was the way she looked as she did it. For the small kitten, she has dropped all her defenses, simply allowing the kitten to see her vulnerable.

While she's sitting there, showering the little feline with adoration, Jason found himself thinking that maybe there really was more to this girl than he had thought. He can always call her out whenever she's putting up an act, but he never really saw more to her than that.

Seeing her now, like this, has him thinking that maybe he was a little too quick to judge her character. Even if he doesn't understand why people do it, there are people that act out in order to keep people from seeing the person they truly are, in fear of being rejected.

Getting rejected for who they pretend to be isn't as bad as getting rejected for who they truly are. At least, that's what Robin had said when she tried to explain the mentality of certain people. Though he doesn't get the point of pretending to be something you're not, it wasn't that crazy to not want to be rejected.

"Elizabeth." he calls out to her, slowly making his way to her, not wanting to startle her.

"Jason." she glances between him and the kitten, making him wonder if she was about to put on her little act again. "Um, hi. How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." he says simply, pulling out a chair to join her and the kitten. "This is from Sonny and Brenda."

"What is it?" she questions, setting the package next to her on the table.

"A birthday present." he says simply. "As for what's inside, you'll have to open it to find out because I don't know what it is."

"Oh, okay...thanks for dropping it off." she says, returning her focus to the kitten, slipping it back into the comfort of her jacket once the milk is all gone. "I should get going."

"Aren't you cold?" he questions, noticing the goosebumps creeping over her arms.

"A little." she admits, rising to her feet. "But the kitten needs the warmth more than I do."

"Here." he finds himself saying as he shrugs out of his jacket. "You can use mine."

"That's okay..."

Arching his eyebrow seriously, he moves to wrap the jacket around her once she stops her protest. No matter what she tries to act like, he can see that there was a decent person underneath all her attitude and that was enough for him. Sonny obviously knows more than he's letting on, but it didn't mean that Jason couldn't find out on his own.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" she questions, looking at him curiously, sliding the package into his jacket pocket.

"Don't worry about it." he says simply. "You should get that kitten home."

"Yeah...I guess I should." she agrees, smiling slightly as the kitten snuggles deep into her jacket. "Thanks...I'll return it the next time I see you."

"Don't worry about it." he says again, matching her slight smile with one of his own. "And...happy birthday."

"Thanks...again."

Being granted a soft smile and a nod, Jason watches as she walks off in the direction of her house. Not too long after she disappears out of sight, Francis soon follows, rounding the corner not too long after she did. He had to hand it to the man, he was definitely good at guarding people without being noticed.

Standing there for a moment longer, he glances down at the table they had been sitting at before making his way back to his bike. Despite his distaste for them, it was time to put on his boss attire, regardless of how ridiculous he felt in it. Making a mental note to find the time to check on her again some time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Some say that fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." - Merida_

November comes and goes, December swiftly following behind, bringing them right into the middle of January, a new year. The business has regained a kind of balance that he hadn't been expecting. With his standing as boss finally accepted through the five families and beyond, he has successfully maintained control over the Port Charles territory.

His personal life, on the other hand, has gained a sort of unbalanced balance, so to speak, with his sister and Elizabeth having quickly become the best of friends. At first it seemed unlikely, but thanks to their crushes on Lucky and Nikolas, respectively, they've become inseparable.

Nothing like crushing on a couple brothers to bring a couple girls together. Between the two of them, life has been anything but dull, and seeing as neither of them will be out of his life any time soon, it was either accept it or go mad. He couldn't afford the latter.

Walking into the local diner, due for his weekly check-in with Elizabeth, he makes his way to the counter where she's wiping up some spilled coffee. Things for her have gotten better with Ruby after he convinced her to apologize to the older lady. Of course, one could pretty much imagine how that went over, convincing Elizabeth to do anything, but she did it.

"Coffee, black." she says simply, sliding over a cup of coffee. "Just the way you like it."

"Thanks." he smiles slightly, plopping down onto the stool. "So...you okay?"

"Uh-huh, pretty much." Elizabeth assures, continuing to wipe down the counter. "I think I'm finally wearing Lucky down."

"Wearing him down?" he looks at her confusedly. "How do you wear someone down?"

"You know what I mean." she states, shaking her head after a moment. "Mark my words, Jason, I'm gonna be Lucky's date to the Valentine's Day dance. Just wait and see."

"If you say so." he rises to his feet, knowing that there was no reasoning with her when it comes to Lucky. He should know, he has tried. "See you next week."

"Not if I see you first." she smiles slightly when he just shakes his head. "Maybe next week you'll include a bike ride?"

"We'll see." he concedes, pulling open the door. "Stay out of trouble."

"Sure." she smirks, dropping the rag onto the counter. "If you say so."

Refraining from continuing their little back and forth, Jason takes a deep breath before walking out of the diner, having business that he needed to take care of. Business that'll have to take place after he makes his weekly check-in with the other two ladies in his life, of course. Grandmother and Emily.

"Jason, dear." Lila, his grandmother, greets him lovingly. "How lovely to see you. Please, do sit."

"Grandmother." he greets in reply, leaning over to kiss her cheek before sitting in the chair she had gestured to. "How are you?"

"Quite fine, I assure you." Lila smiles that beautiful smile she always does whenever he's around. "You needn't check on me every week, I know you're quite busy these days."

"I know I don't have to, grandmother." Jason replies, reaching over to take her hand in his. "The point is that I want to."

"A part of you that I wish others could see." Lila admits softly. "There's this whole side of you that you keep from the world..."

"Not the whole world." he reminds her, taking a deep breath. "I really should be heading out. Is Emily around?"

"She should be on her way to Kelly's." Lila says after a moment, trying to remember where her granddaughter has run off to this time. "Something about meeting Elizabeth to strategize."

"Those two are going to be the end of me." Jason states, rising to his feet before placing a soft kiss upon her cheek. "I'll see you again soon, Grandmother."

Once again, much to his dismay, Jason has to head back to the diner. One of the things he hated was going around in circles. He was supposed to go from the diner to the house and then head over to the warehouse before moving onto more important business. Now, thanks to his sister, he has to double back and check on her at the diner.

Making his way back through the streets of Port Charles, he gets to the diner in record time, having to break a few laws to do so. He just didn't have the time in the day to be going around the town in search of his sister. Not today.

"Jason?" the most familiar of voices call out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks just shy of the door to the diner.

This just wasn't his day, after all he has been through, today just had to get worse. Turning on his heels to look at the person that has called out to him, Jason swore that karma was out to get him and she was feeling extra bitchy today. That's the only reason he could think of that he'd run into her, today of all days.

"Robin." he voices, taking a deep breath to regain control of himself. "I didn't know you were back."

"I just got in last night." she replies, clearly shaken by seeing him, as well. "How are you? How have you been?"

"I'm fine." he says simply, unsure of what else to say. "I've been fine."

"Good, that's good." she takes in a shaky breath before her hands find their way into her coat pockets. "In case you were wondering, I'm just back visiting Uncle Mac and he told me that Brenda and Sonny finally did it. They finally got married."

"Uh, yeah, a few months now." he concedes, arching his eyebrow questioningly. "Didn't Brenda tell you?"

"I haven't exactly spoken to her since I left town." she admits sadly, her eyes dimming at her admission. "I actually haven't spoken to anyone since I left. Uncle Mac nearly keeled over in shock when I came knocking on his doorstep last night."

"I'm sure he must be happy to see you again." Jason could feel his reserve crumbling, he couldn't do this for much longer, it just hurt too much. "Anyway, I have to go see Emily, but welcome home."

"Thanks." she barely got out before he turned on his heels and ducked into the diner.

In all his life, Jason Morgan has never hid from anyone, but he sure as hell felt like he did just that with Robin. For a long time he had thought that he had finally gotten over her, that he had moved on, but now he sees that he was only fooling himself. He loves her now as much as he did back then and he doesn't know how he'll handle it now that she's back.

"Jason!" Emily hops off the stool to run over and throw her arms around him. "I'm glad you're here. You can be the voice of reason."

"Not this again." he groans, allowing his sister to pull him over to Elizabeth. "What are you two arguing about now?"

"Elizabeth thinks we should ask the boys to the dance instead of wasting time waiting for them to ask." Emily replies, shaking her head as if she hated the idea. "And I suggested that we just make ourselves completely irresistible instead of making ourselves look completely desperate. So, tell me, Jason, who's right? Me or her?"

"No." Jason says plainly, shaking his head.

"No?" Emily counters in confused shock. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean, no, I'm not getting in the middle of this." Jason says seriously. "I'm just here to make sure you're okay and that you don't need anything. Everything else is not my problem."

"What I need is for you to tell us who you think is right." Emily throws her hands up seriously. "Come on, Jason, you're good at this whole dating thing. Tell us what you think."

"I think that I'm not your therapist." Jason lets out a deep sigh before shaking his head. "I agree with Elizabeth, okay? If you want to know how they feel, once and for all, ask them. Now, I'm leaving before either of you come up with something else for me to intervene on."

"Told ya." Elizabeth holds out her hand to Emily. "Pay up."

"You always win." Emily groans, pulling out a twenty and placing it in Elizabeth's open hand. "How can you know him better than me?"

"Easy." Elizabeth smirks, sliding the twenty into her pocket. "Thanks for the dinner money."

"Seriously, Jason, how does she know you better than me?" Emily looks at her seriously, almost demanding an answer. "You're **my** brother."

"Goodbye." Jason turns away from the two, having heard this argument a million times before. "I'll see both of you next week."

Hopefully not while they're together, he thinks to himself as he makes his way to the warehouse. As if having those two in his life didn't complicate things enough, the universe just had to add Robin to the mix. Lord help him because, if he's not careful, he'll be checking himself into Ferncliff by the end of next week.

"Don't." Jason says, passing by Francis. "Just keep her safe."

"Of course." Francis replies, doing his best to hide the smirk on his face, finding Robin's timing quite amusing.

"Same goes for you, Ritchie!" Jason snaps, spotting the guard he put on his sister's detail. "With your life."

"Of course, boss." Ritchie replies, equally amused by the situation, never wanting to be caught in the middle of Elizabeth and Emily, let alone adding Robin to the mix. "With my life."

* * *

_Note: Many of you have questioned Jason and Elizabeth's ages. Its the same as on the show. This story starts in 1997 when she first arrives in Port Charles. Brenda and Sonny's wedding actually happen in my story instead of Sonny standing Brenda up. Anyway, their ages would be, at the moment, Elizabeth (15) and Jason (24). Like on the show. So, if you love them together so much, their ages right now wouldn't matter. Seeing as Jason hasn't exactly made any form of sexual advances on her or vice versa. Just give this a chance, please, and I hope you review._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Some say that fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." - Merida_

Walking into her bedroom, Elizabeth drops down onto her bed, a soft smile gracing her lips when her feline friend snuggles deeper into the sheets of her bed. From the small, defenseless, kitten she found in the park, the kitten has grown into a self-reliant little thing. If she was being honest, she's surprised that she has kept the animal alive this long.

"Tired, too, huh?" Elizabeth says, laying back against the comforts of her pillow. "Just try not to hog the bed tonight, okay? I'm seriously beat."

Getting a meow in response, she laughs softly before turning out the lights, leaving on the nightlight for her little feline friend. She has found that the kitten gets too frightened when the room is too dark, something she assumes is from her the early trauma she must have sustained being alone at such a young age.

"Okay, okay." Elizabeth sighs, tilting her head so that her feline can snuggle against her neck. "But don't expect to be doing this when you get bigger, okay?"

Waiting long enough for her to get comfortable, Elizabeth slowly closes her eyes again, slipping into a deep slumber. The things she's willing to do with that small animal surprises even her. The day she had brought her home, her grandmother was beyond surprised that she wanted to take care of the little thing. She had been met with resistance, but eventually she was allowed to keep the feline.

It would be an hour or so, just as she enters into a deep enough sleep to conjure up a dream, when her cell phone starts to ring on the bedside table. Being careful not to jolt her little friend, Elizabeth reaches over, checking the caller id before answering.

"Brenda, you do know that its the middle of the night here, right?" Elizabeth comments when she answers, wishing that the time difference wasn't so huge between them. "Not that I don't like hearing from you, but you are from Port Charles, too, you know?"

"Oh, right, sorry." she laughs softly. "I guess I wasn't really thinking about that."

"Its okay." she assures, moving into a sitting position really carefully. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Brenda replies, as thankful about their growing friendship as much as Elizabeth. "We've just been travelling from country to country. If I'm not mistaken, we're currently in Cambodia."

"Cambodia?"

"Hey, I said if I'm not mistaken." she laughs, shaking her head. "It could be one of the nearby countries, I'm not sure. Anyway, how have you been? Any luck with Lucky?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to ask him to the dance tomorrow." she admits, slightly embarrassed, unsure of how Brenda would react to that. "I'm just tired of trying to impress him. If he's not into me now, I doubt he ever will be."

"True." Brenda agrees. "But, then again, if he can't see how amazing you are, he's the one that's not worth your time."

"I guess we'll see tomorrow." Elizabeth replies simply, truly hoping it goes the way she wants it to. "What about you? Any chance you'll be coming back to Port Charles soon?"

"Not that I know of." Brenda admits sadly. "Sonny thinks that it'll be safer for us to stay away for now."

"I guess he'd know best, huh?"

"Yeah, he does know best, for now." Brenda takes a deep breath before continuing. "But...if things go how I think they will, we just might be back sooner than either of us think."

"That's not fair."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been hinting at something that might bring you home, but you never tell me what that is." Elizabeth points out. "Are you ever going to tell me what you've been up to?"

"Maybe." she chuckles softly. "You should get some sleep. I'll call again as soon as I can, okay?"

"Sure, sure." Elizabeth runs one hand through her hair. "Thanks for checking in, Brenda."

"Always." Brenda says without hesitation. "Kindred spirits, remember?"

"Right." Elizabeth smiles softly. "Talk to you again soon."

"Count on it."

Ending the call, as Elizabeth slips back into a peaceful slumber, Brenda makes her way into the master bedroom, finding her husband waiting patiently for her. With a soft smile, she makes her way over to him, sliding into bed before snuggling into him.

"How is she?" he questions, having been thankful the day he had bought both women a cellphone, allowing them to keep in touch over a secure line.

"She's doing good. Still trying to get Lucky to take her to the Valentines dance." she admits, remembering how hard she had worked to get Jagger to ask her out. "I really hope that he says yes when she asks him to the dance. I'd hate to think what'll happen if she gets rejected."

"You mean, because she's a lot like you?"

"Yeah." Brenda shakes her head. "And you know I don't take rejection well."

"No, you don't." he chuckles when she nudges his side. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so." she replies, sliding her arm to rest over his abdomen. "Do you think we're almost there?"

"I've got a few men working on it." Sonny assures. "It shouldn't be much longer before we know the truth. Until then, try not to worry about it, okay?"

"Okay." she concedes, taking a deep breath. "I'll try."

Since the night of their wedding, after spending all that time with Elizabeth, the newly wed couple has been searching out the truth. Something about Elizabeth had set Brenda's mind in overdrive, a long kept secret of her family's coming back to the forefront of her mind. She knows there's an equal chance that this is a coincidence, but there was still a chance that this is exactly what she thinks it is. Her second chance.

* * *

_Note: Okay, let me try to explain this the best I can. Elizabeth's born in 1982 and its said that she was raped at 15 (which happened on Valentines' Day 1998), right? Jason was SORASed from being born in 1981 to being born in 1974 (which, if you do the math, that'll bring his age to 24 in 1998). How she jumped a year in 1999 can only be explained by a slight SORAS. If its any consolation, he just turned 24. His birthday will be part of a flashback somewhere down the line. Anyway, I hope that I've explained my standing adequately. Can't wait to hear from all of you._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Some say that fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it." - Merida_

For what seemed like hours, Elizabeth was finally dressed and ready to meet Lucky at the diner. She was surprised that he actually agreed to meet with her, but she wouldn't question it, not now. All that mattered was that she was getting the chance to ask him to the dance. Whether he says yes or no is the only thing standing in her way at this point.

Since they first met, she feels like they've come a long way, kind of. Sure, she still has the tendency to let slip a few insults now and then, but he doesn't take them too badly. If anything, it seemed like he enjoyed their little back and forth thing. Hopefully, that'll mean he'll want to go with her.

"Yeah?" she answers her cellphone, making her way out of the house. "No, I haven't spoken to Lucky yet. I'm on my way there now."

"Call me the moment you get an answer, okay?" Emily insists, staring at herself in the full length mirror hanging from her bedroom door. "Nikolas is stopping by soon. We can talk after."

"Okay, sure." Elizabeth replies without hesitation. "Good luck, Em."

"You, too." she takes a deep breath before shaking her head. "Here goes nothing, right?"

"Right." she says with conviction. "If anything, we can just go together."

"Sounds like a plan."

Ending the call, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before heading to the diner, unable to believe that she could get anymore nervous than she already is. For a girl that prides herself in not caring about what people think, she feels beyond stupid that she's so worried about what Lucky thinks of her. She shouldn't care about what one guy thinks of her, but she does. She cares and that's what scares her most of all.

"Hey." he greets her, rising to his feet as she walks over to him. "Why did you want to meet up?"

"Right to the point...okay." she takes a deep breath, meeting his eyes. "The Valentines' Day dance is coming up and..."

"You want us to go together?" he cuts her off, arching his eyebrow questioningly.

"In simple terms...yeah." she says with a shake of her head. "What do you say? Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure." he shrugs, mulling it over for a moment. "Don't see why not."

"Yeah?" she finds herself asking in surprise, she didn't really think he'd say yes. "Um, okay, so how do you want to do this?"

"Me and a couple of my friends rented a limo." Lucky concedes. "I'll have them swing by your place around seven."

"Sounds perfect."

"Good." he smiles slightly. "Do you have a dress color picked out? You know, so I can get a matching corsage."

"Red." she says without hesitation. "Definitely red."

"Cool...so, see you then."

"See you then."

In true girly girl form, Elizabeth couldn't help but squeal in delight the moment that Lucky walked out of the diner. This had been such a long shot, but she couldn't be happier with the outcome. He said yes. No teasing or crazy comments, just a simple agreement. Clean and easy.

"Maybe too easy..." she mutters to herself, staring at the door.

Shaking her head, she orders herself a cup of coffee before heading kicking back at one of the empty tables. She has gotten what she wanted. There was just no point to over analyze it. Like many greats have said, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Lucky's going to be her date to the dance and she refuses to go looking for the teeth on this gift horse.

"I HAVE A DATE!" Emily exclaims the moment that she walks through the door of the diner before clearing her throat. "Can you believe it? I'm going with Nikolas Cassadine to the Valentines' dance."

"How did you get here so fast?" she questions curiously.

"After I hung up with you, Nik called and asked me to the dance." she smiles brightly, plopping down across from her. "After being so scared to ask him, he ends up asking me! Isn't that crazy?"

"Yeah, that does sound crazy." she admits before shaking her head. "I'm happy for you, Em."

"What about you?" Emily questions, gesturing for the waitress to come over to their table. "Did Lucky say yes?"

"Uh, yeah, he's picking me up in a limo." she replies, taking a sip of her drink. "Of course we'll be sharing it with his friends, but it is what it is."

"At least he said yes, right?"

"Sure." she shrugs, rising to her feet. "I should head home. The little munchkin's probably getting hungry by now."

"Oh, come on." Emily counters. "We both have dates to the dance! Shouldn't we celebrate?"

"See you later, Em."

Leaving her friend sitting at the table, Elizabeth makes her way home, anxious to just kick back with her little feline friend. Constantly on the go, she doesn't really have much time to just lounge around with the little munchkin. Thankfully, with nothing else to do for the day, spending time with the little feline won't be a problem.

"Yeah, I know, I'm living the life." she laughs softly, sliding onto the bed beside her kitten. "I had the chance to hangout with Emily and I'm home with you. Crazy, huh?"

Meow.

"Oh, don't sass me." she nudges the kitten. "You know you missed me. You did miss me, right?"

Meow.

Just like that, the little kitten makes its way onto her lap before snuggling in and falling asleep. A slight smile on her face, Elizabeth lays back against her headboard before reaching for her magazine. Tomorrow will be filled with dress shopping and that's never relaxing. Which meant that today will have to be extremely relaxing.

"Liz?" her sister knocks on her door. "Liz, you busy?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to go shopping?" Sarah questions, sticking her head into the room. "I still need to buy my dress for the dance."

"Me go shopping with you?" Elizabeth looks at her confusingly. "Seriously?"

"Oh, come on, it could be fun." she counters. "We don't usually get to do sister things. Come shopping with me."

"I guess the stress can start now." she mutters, sliding her kitten back onto the bed.

"What was that?"

"I'll be right down." Elizabeth states, looking at her sister seriously. "Okay?"

"Great." Sarah says, standing beneath the doorway. "I really hope to find a dress that Lucky will like."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, he's my date to the dance."

"He's your what now?" Elizabeth walks over to stand in front of her. "When did that happen?"

"Just now." she admits. "I called him a few minutes ago and he agreed to be my date."

"He did, did he?" Elizabeth questions through gritted teeth. "That's just...great."

"Isn't this perfect?" Sarah comments. "Lucky said that you'd be going with us. Which means we'll get to hangout at the dance."

"Yeah...just peachy."

"Where are you going?" she asks her when Elizabeth walks past her, heading for the stairs. "We have to go dress shopping!"

"Go shopping by yourself!" Elizabeth snaps. "I hope you have a great time with Lucky at the dance!"

Storming out of the house, not listening to her grandmother's questions, Elizabeth makes her way through the town before plopping down on the Elm Street Pier bench. Taking in steady breathes, she tries to school the anger that's raging within her. She had more than half a mind to track Lucky down and strangle him with her bare hands. How dare he place her as the third wheel?!

Elizabeth Webber is no one's third wheel! For Lucky to treat her as one...it just made her blood boil up within her, making her angrier than she's ever been. It wasn't like he was freaking Brad Pitt! He's just a teenage kid, who happens to be mildly good looking.

"Elizabeth?" a voice calls out to her, causing her to turn her gaze away from the water.

"What do you want, Jason?" she questions plainly before turning to look at the water again. "In case its not obvious, I just want to be alone."

"Well too bad." he counters, making his way over to her. "Because as long as I'm around, you're never going to be alone."

"Great." she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Just what I need."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Elizabeth."

"Nothing happened!" she snaps, turning to glare at him. "Nothing I'm not used to."

"And what is nothing exactly?"

"I asked Lucky to the dance and he said yes."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, it was." she sighs, hating herself for being so damn hopeful. "But then something happened, I'm not really sure what, but now he's going with my sister."

"Wait, didn't you just ask him today?" he counters, looking at her curiously. "How much could possibly change between the time he said yes and the time he said yes to your sister?"

"Knowing Sarah, a lot." she states plainly. "Its whatever. I didn't want to go to the stupid dance anyway."

"Yes, you did." he points out, knowing that much for a fact. "Just because Lucky changed his mind, it doesn't mean you can't still go to the dance."

"And who am I supposed to go with?" she challenges. "Emily's going with Nikolas...that's what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sarah and Nik were intent on going with each other. Which made me confused when Emily said he asked her." she elaborates. "Obviously something happened between Nik and Sarah, making her open for a date with Lucky."

"None of that matters." he replies. "Whatever happened, happened. You can always go by yourself."

"Yeah, like I'm not already enough of an outsider." she states. "I'm not going to that dance alone."

"Fine. Then don't go alone." he says simply. "One of my guys are around your age...I'll have him take you."

"I'm not a pity date."

"Drop the act already." he states firmly. "I know how much you want to go to that dance. Let me do this for you."

"Fine." she says simply. "If you insist."

"He'll pick you up at seven." he replies, rising to his feet. "Have fun at the dance. Don't let what Lucky did ruin your night."

"Oh, trust me, I won't."


End file.
